A New Apartment!
by Wimah
Summary: What happens when Sasuke moves out of an apartment with his brother Itachi because Itachi and Deidara and doing nothing but having sex, well of course Sasuke moves into his own apartment and starts having sex. Attempted yaoi,comedy,lemon KEYWORD ATTEMPTED! NOTE: PLEASE HELP! CURRENT WRITERS BLOCK!


**Ok this idea came to me while I was reading a yaoi manga...**

**And it's my write time writing somethings like this, so be gentle when you review!**

**And excuse me if most of the characters are really OOC, I have a hard time seeing from other people's point of view.**

* * *

**A New Apartment!**

It started when Sasuke wanted to move into his own Apartment after living with his brother Itachi for so long after their parents died in a car crash.

"Itachi! Help me get out stuff into the mover's truck you fucking lazy ass!" yelled Sasuke struggling with a couple of boxes down the steps of his brother's apartment complex.

"Yeah, Yeah... I heard you the last 10 times you said it, kinda busy.. you know... with Deidara..." Itachi responsed obviously not going to come outside.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT TO FUCK DOESN'T MEAN I SHOULD BE CRUSHED BY A BOX OF MY OWN SHIT!"

"You shouldn't have so much shit Sasuke"

"HALF OF THIS SHIT IS YOURS"

"Then why are you taking it"

"BECAUSE YOU FORCED ME"

"Un, Itachi pay attention... ah, or we can just stop..." said Deidara annoyed Itachi was yelling out the winow when they were obviously quite... busy.

"GO AHEAD, FUCK ALL YOU WANT 'CAUSE I'M LEAVING NOW!" screamed Sasuke getting in the truck with the worker from the mover's company.

"Hmm.. so where were we Dei-chan"

"Itachi... no, stop it... ah, not like that... uh...ah... there...ahhhhh, Itachi..."

CATCHING UP WITH SASUKE IN THE MOVER'S TRUCK...

_Honestly... It's so annoying hearing those two doing those things every single day, I'm glad I found my own place now I won't have to hear people fucking all day and night long and can finally and my own normal like... find a girlfriend... fuck her... dump her... and repeat... _

Thought Sasuke with a weird smirk, making the driver feel very uncomfortable.

When the mover's truck had finally gotten to Sasuke's new apartment, Sasuke hopped out the passenger side ready to bring in his stuff from the back of the truck.

Then he saw a door open from the room next to his, and out came a cute blonde girl.

She was short, with his hair just touching her back though she was quite punk rock and flat chested with a few scars on her face that looked like cat wiskers. She was wearing short jeans shorts with a chain on them along with hers keys. A red long sleeved plaid shirt, and a black jacket with fur around the edges and the hood had bear ears on top.

_She looks like a gothic lolita or something... I did say I wanted a girlfriend for a little.._

Sasuke wanted up to the blonde _girl_...

"Hey, I'm just moving in I can see you're my neighbor, my name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hey, Nice to meet you, I"m Naruto Uzumaki" said the blonde.

_Naruto... What a weird name for a girl... whatever... and her chest is seriously flat_

"I'm not a girl if that's what you're thinking, because you're staring at my chest weird."

"Wha... You... You're a... guy?"

"Yes, I'm a guy, and don't get mad because you assumed I was a girl."

"Oh no, it's ummm... cool whatever..."

"Well I just came out to greet my new neighbor, so now see you around..."

"Yeah, yeah... Can't wait to see you"

"Excuse me..."

"UH... nothing! Nothing!"

"Hmmm, sure..." Naruto said smiling.

And with that Naruto walked up the steps to his apartment and closed the door looking at Sasuke one last time.

_Well that was weird... _thought Naruto

_He must think I'm weird... _thought Sasuke

_I think I'm in love... _they both thought at the same time

Sasuke continued unpacking and Naruto went to sleep with a bowl of ramen...

* * *

**Like I said please be gentle in reviews... and also I have no ideas for a next chapter so please come up with some, I'll continue the story as long as I get reviews for new chapters. **

**And in this Sasuke was REALLY OOC! I'M SORRY! **


End file.
